


Eggplant

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Kageyama Tobio, Caregiver Sugawara Koushi, Grumpy Kageyama Tobio, Hand Feeding, I just think sugakage is cute, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: “Unh-uh icky,”Or Tobio doesn't like eggplant
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hq Agere fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Eggplant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people that request work. I don't know what I'm doing by procrastinating by writing all these other things, but on the plus side I'm writing. It's been years since I've constantly sat down and wrote everyday, but I will get the request done one day. /gen

Tobio nibbles at the eggplant held out for him in Suga’s chopsticks. His nose wrinkles at the crumbs he chews. “C’mon, Tobio, you gotta eat more than that,” Suga drops the quarter-eaten eggplant piece replacing it with tofu. 

The little devours the tofu in one bite.

“Eggplant is good for you, Tobo, it helps your brain and lets you grow big and strong,” the smiling caregiver raises another piece of the veggie to Tobio’s mouth.

His mouth is in a tight line with his lips pressing together as he ferociously shakes his head no.

With a sigh, Suga takes another portion of tofu, hoisting it to his little. Kageyama’s eyes grow wide as he loosen his grip on his lips to take a bite, but Suga snatches  _ his dinner _ and shoves it into his mouth. 

“My’ inner,” Tobio cries.

A smile swells from Suga.

“You can have more if you eat your veggies,” the caregiver compromises.

“Unh-uh icky,”

Suga gobbles up another tofu bite, “You heard my deal Tobio-San.”

“B’ccoli better Suga,” Tobio drags out Suga’s name, complaining.

“Well I guess I have all this tofu to myself,” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
